dynasty_warriors_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines
Warning: Contains blood, gore, strong horror violence, coarse language and dark themes. Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines (真・三國無双, Shin Sangoku Musou Bloodlines) is the tenth main entry of the Dynasty Warriors series. Despite that it's the tenth entry, it's actually a spin-off to Dynasty Warriors 9 given that both games use the same engine (Though Bloodlines uses a modified variation). It was released in October 27th, 2019 on the PS4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Steam and Windows PC with the game being released on Google Stadia in April 2020. Development Not long after 9's poor launch, a mysterious woman stepped in to create a new DW game in secret without anyone noticing. Her plan was to make a game set in the Late Wu era, something that people were upset about it's lack of importance. For the writing of the story, musou mode, and Hero Mode, it's all done by Jason Weight, the writer of Red vs. Blue: Singularity. The producer was impressed at his writing abilities during the season and was curious to see how he'll fare with writing a video game such as Bloodlines. Gameplay Bloodlines is a fusion of DW9 and the older games in terms of gameplay. Modes Story Mode Instead of the traditional musou modes, Bloodlines instead has a single Story Mode that reveals the events of the Late Wu era. Musou Mode The mode returns with new branching storylines. Hero Mode Similar to Destiny Mode, Hero Mode follows the story of your own created character. Characters Playable All of the characters from Dynasty Warriors 9 return with 13 more additions. Two of them are personally created by the game designer. Wu * Sun Deng * Sun Jun * Sun Chen * Sun Luban * Lu Kang (Unlockable) * Wu Guotai (Unlockable) Wei * Cao Zhi * Lady Bian Shu * Liao Hua * Jian Yong Jin * Xin Chang Other * Gao Shun * Li Ru UNPC'S * Deng Zhi (Later became playable and the main protagonist in Episode 2) * Zhuge Jin * Dong Min (Became playable in Episode 2) * Zhang Ren * Chen Tai * Sun Yi * Sun Xiu (Later became a playable character in Episode 3) * Zhang Bao (Yellow Turbans, later became playable in Episode 2) * Zhang Liang (Later became playable in Episode 2) * Zhang Mancheng * Cao Hong (Later became playable in Episode 2) * Cao Rui * Jia Kui * Wen Qin * Yan Liang * Wen Chou * Zhuge Zhan * Wang Mingshan * Mi Fang * Fu Shiren * Jiang Qin * Zhong Yao * Mi Zhu * Li Jue * Guo Si * Ma Su * Ma Liang * King Midang (Later became playable in Empires) * Ding Yuan * Lu Gong * Huang Zu * Meng You * Yue Jiu * Liu Zhang * Chen Zhen * Yi Ji * Cheng Yu * He Jin * Bian Xi * Xu You * Zhao Yue (Became a playable character in Episode 2) * Tian Feng * Cao Shuang * Xiahou Mao * Taishi Xiang * Meng Da * Xiahou Shang (Became playable in Episode 3) * Zhuge Ke * Ma Xiu * Ma Tie * Ma Teng * Pang Hui * Ma Zun (Became playable in Episode 3) * Yang Huai * Jiang Ji * Yuan Xi * Tao Qian * Liu Biao * Ren Jun * Zhong Yao * Yang Huiyu * Zhang Hu * Wang Ye * Wang Tao * Yuan Shang * Xu You * Meng You DLC The Season Pass will contain 6 hypothetical stories along with new costumes, a set of DLC collaboration outfits, 6 new weapons, 6 BGM music and 2 new challenges from Challenge Mode. The three stories, Tiger's Conquest, Grieving Insanity and Corrupted Wrath are not part of the Season Pass and are unlockable stories if the main story's completed. They are also sold separately for free as an optional choice for those that don't want to progress through the story. Lu Kang and Wu Guotai don't count as they are unlockable characters. Like Warriors Orochi 4 Ultimate, Bloodlines: Episode 2 and Episode 3 along with their DLC content, are available as a Upgrade DLC pack for people who has the base game, for a complete, definitive experience. There is also a Definitive Edition, which contains all of the episodes and it's DLC content. Season Pass ($40) * 6 Hypothetical stories with additional costumes (Dong Zhuo, Li Dian, Sun Ce, Lu Lingqi, Sima Zhao, Yuan Shao) * 6 new weapons (Crescent Moon Spade, Javelin, Sword and Chain, Scroll of War, Swallow Swords, Stone Column) * A set of collaboration costumes. (Bleach, RWBY, Dead Space, Code Geass and Game of Thrones) * 4 sets of character customization items. * 2 new challenges (Zombie Survival, Coin Collect) The new weapons will have new movesets and new musou animations. Reception Pre-Release Bloodlines was highly divisive the moment the game was first announced. Post-Release Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines received universal acclaim for it's gameplay, graphics, voice acting, mechanics and story. However, it was heavily criticized, by some critics and veteran fans, for it's blood and gore, post launch content (Though not as bad as 9), it's alternate reality concept, it's darker and edgier tone and it's notoriously difficult AI setting, even on EASY. The blood and gore, and it's post launch content in particular were severely criticized overall. The former for being on a similar level to Dead Space, and the latter for it's unusual approach, it's ridiculous amount of content and unique weapons being DLC once again in a similar fashion to Dynasty Warriors 9's DLC. In spite of this, however, it was often ignored due to the amount of praise this game gets. The story in particular, has been highly regarded as one of the best things in the game. Voice Cast * Sun Deng - JP: Iori Nomitzu, ENG: Barbara Dunkleman * Sun Jun - JP: Akari Uehara, ENG: Jen Brown * Sun Chen - JP: Masaki Terasoma, ENG: Chris Tergliafera * Sun Luban - JP: Yuki Makishima, ENG: Nancy Cartwright * Lu Kang - JP: Mitsuhiro Ichiki, ENG: Lucien Dodge * Liao Hua - JP: Fumihiko Tachiki, ENG: Crispin Freeman * Jian Yong - JP: Hiroshi Kamiya, ENG: Mark Whitten * Cao Zhi - JP: Masami Suzuki, ENG: Trey Parker * Lady Bian - JP: Rina Hidaka, ENG: Yeardley Smith * Xin Chang - JP: Kensho Ono, ENG: Sean Chiplock * Gao Shun - JP: Koji Haramaki, ENG: Dan Woren * Li Ru - JP: Yuusuke Kobayashi, ENG: Kyle Hebert * Wu Guotai - JP: Sayaka Ohara, ENG: Tara Platt * Narrator - JP: Takehito Koyasu, ENG: Harry Shearer Trivia * Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines is darker than previous entries. * Most of the UNPC's were made in similarity to Samurai Warriors 4 Empires while some of them were created by Rooster Teeth. * Most of the characters, aside from the newcomers, have brand new renders.